Y Sin Embargo
by andyfmv
Summary: Blaire, una hija de mortífagos es criada por nadie más que Ludovic Bagman sin saber absolutamente nada de sus padres ¿dónde estaban ellos cuando más los necesitaba? Poseía todas las cualidades y potencial que eran de esperarse de ella. Y sin embargo... las cosas no siempre son como parecen.
1. Comienzos

1981

Era un día nublado en Londres, lo cual no era nada raro en esos días pues eran mediados de agosto y la temporada de lluvias aún no terminaba. Por lo menos en el mundo muggle hablar de días nublados era puramente climático, en cambio el mundo mágico aun estaba en época de guerra, el señor tenebroso se volvía cada vez más poderoso y de la misma manera como incrementaba sus fuerzas incrementaba su número de seguidores, ciertamente eran días duros en los que ya no se podía confiar en mucha gente y se debía andar con cuidado de no revelar información que no se pudiera contar a cualquiera, cosa que el célebre golpeador de las Avispas de Wimbourne parecía haber olvidado, o tal vez debía escoger mejor a sus amistades... Pero eso era algo de lo cual no se daría cuenta aún.

Ludovic Bagman se encontraba en un café muy popular de la calle Whitehall no muy lejos de la entrada al Ministerio británico de magia, era un lugar muy frecuentado por los magos que trabajaban en algún departamento del mismo, un café cien por ciento para magos, hechizado para pasar desapercibido por los apresurados muggles que por allí caminaban diariamente. El jugador firmaba algunos autógrafos que pedían sus admiradores y contestaba algunas preguntas mientras esperaba a un viejo amigo de la familia.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, pronto se encontraba frente a su mesa un hombre alto de pelo gris grasiento sacando una silla para tomar el asiento paralelo a Bagman.

"¡Augustus! Qué gusto verte" dijo Bagman "Lamento haber cancelado la salida de la semana pasada, pero tu sabes como es el mundo del quidditch" agregó.

"No hay problema Ludo. No tendrás que preocuparte por esos horarios tan inestables cuando termines tu contrato con las Avispas y te consiga un puesto en el ministerio" dijo con una sonrisa amistosa el Sr. Rookwood, si, el jefe del departamento de misterios.

"!Vaya! aun sigo sin creer que harás eso por mi" dijo asombrado "Oh, no me había dado cuenta de que trajiste compañía" dijo Bagman al ver a la niña de pelo negro sentada en las piernas de su padre. "Hola Blaire, que gusto me da verte, cada vez que te veo estás más grande " le dice amistosamente a la hija de su amigo, sabía que no le iba a contestar dado que aun no hablaba mucho que digamos, pero la niña lo conocía desde que llegó al mundo y miraba alegremente a su padrino.

"Y si, apenas son tres años y pareciera que tan solo fue ayer cuando era una criatura diminuta y calva" dice Rookwood mientras ve cariñosamente a su hija.

"Cada día se parece más a Hydra, será una señorita muy atractiva y de linaje" dijo Bagman, no era que estuviera obsesionado con la idea de la pureza de sangre pero era un buen cumplido que podía dar a su ahijada pues venía de una muy buena familia de sangre pura, y eso nadie lo podía negar. "Por cierto, hablando de Hydra ¿cómo se encuentra ella? Tengo bastante que no la veo".

"Muy bien, han tenido ventas excelentes en la tienda últimamente, aunque termina algo exhausta pero tu sabes como le encanta trabajar ahí" contestó Augustus con una sonrisa.

"Eso es muy bueno, y sabes que me alegro pero… ¿no crees que es algo peligroso trabajar en una tienda de esas?" preguntó con preocupación pero sin fijarse en las palabras que había elegido al preguntar.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'una tienda de esas'?" preguntó Rookwood de golpe.

"Bueno yo, lo que quise decir…" contestó Bagman sabiendo que preguntó de una mala manera pero fue interrumpido por su amigo, "Esa tienda pertenece a la familia de mi esposa desde hace años y es de las más reconocidas y de mejor calidad en el mundo mágico, ella y Borgin han hecho un excelente trabajo consiguiendo los más únicos y extraños objetos que te puedas imaginar, ¿o no se te hace eso un trabajo digno para un mago?".

"Vamos amigo, tu sabes que no quise decir eso, es solo que, vaya, no sé cómo explicarme pero no me parece que sean tiempos muy adecuados para el negocio de los objetos de artes oscuras y me preocupo por ustedes tres" refiriéndose a la Sra. Rookwood, a la pequeña niña y a el.

"No hay nada que temer Ludo, gente como nosotros y mi familia tenemos el privilegio de ser sangre limpia, los ataques son solo a los muggles y sangre sucias" dice animado Augustus.

"Cierto, tienes razón viejo amigo" dice más despreocupado Bagman.

Claro que Augustus Rookwood sabía que no había nada de qué preocuparse, o por lo menos el y su esposa, Hydra Burke, no. Siendo partidarios del señor oscuro y aparentando ser una familia digna y honorable no tenían nada que perder. O por lo menos eso pensaba que era lo correcto, pero era totalmente lo contrario.

Para su mala suerte, Augustus no contaba con que dos meses después de esa pequeña charla con su 'amigo' Ludovic, a finales de octubre pasara algo anormal e inesperado para los seguidores de Voldemort y el mundo entero cuando éste fue de alguna manera vencido por un insignificante niño, un tal Harry Potter. ¿Cómo era posible que un niño que ni siquiera mostraba aun señas de que poseyera magia pudiera sobrevivir al ataque del señor tenebroso? Cuando ni siquiera los mejores aurores se le podían acercar ni a un metro de distancia.

Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas estarían bien a pesar del desaparecimiento de su apreciado Lord, Igor Karkarov decide delatar sus actividades como mortifago tan solo unos cuántos días iniciando el nuevo año para ganar su libertad, y por si fuera poco no sólo estuvo Karkarov acusándolo a él sino que también a Hydra y a muchos de sus compañeros seguidores.

Varios lograron salvarse de toda una vida en Azkaban diciendo que se encontraban bajo el maleficio imperius y que no sabían ni estaban consientes de lo que hacían como por ejemplo los Malfoy. Pero los Rookwood llevaban las de perder. Ya que no contaba con que los asistentes que trabajaban para él en el departamento de misterios declararan también en su contra, al igual que Ludovic, quien dijo que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que la lealtad de Augustus perteneciera al lado oscuro. A pesar de que Bagman fuera inculpado por darle información que no debía a Rookwood, no fue encarcelado. Para la suerte del golpeador, los magos que se encontraban en el jurado estaban de su lado (aunque fuera solo por haber dado un fascinante partido de quidditch contra Turquía) y votaron a su favor después de haber mencionado las ofertas que Rookwood le había hecho sobre conseguirle un puesto en el ministerio y que nunca hubiera imaginado que su ´viejo amigo' anduviera en esos pasos.

Los Rookwood sin tener nada que pudiera salvarlos fueron encarcelados en Azkaban al igual que los Lestrange y otros mortifagos, así también como al joven Sirius Black (que en realidad no era culpable). No solo dejaban toda una vida atrás, un buen puesto en el ministerio o una vida llena de lujos y privilegios sino que además de todo eso dejaban a su única hija de apenas tres años y medio completamente aislada de cualquier familiar cercano. Sus abuelos ya no vivían y no había ningún otro pariente directo que pudiera hacerse cargo de ella. Lo peor del caso era que ni siquiera tendrían opción de opinar en cuánto qué sería lo mejor para la pequeña Balire o de tener derecho a verla o saber que harían ella. Fue así como se los llevaron, sin su hija y sin saber absolutamente nada.

El ministerio de magia había pensado en que lo mejor hubiera sido mandarla a un orfanato debido a su falta de familiares, por lo menos algunos que estubiesen vivos y libres. Sin embargo olvidaban que no se encontraba del todo sola, aun se encontraba Ludovic Bagman que contaba con aquellos dos requisitos que pensaban no había en nadie para esa niña. Aunque no fuera familia sanguínea, al ser padrino de la señorita Rookwood adquiría instantáneamente la tutela sobre la misma.

Mas nadie imaginaba cómo sería la vida de Blaire Rookwood a cargo de Bagman.


	2. El Callejón Diagon

La vida de Blaire no era tan mala como todos en el ministerio de magia pensaban que sería estando bajo la tutela del joven jugador Ludo Bagman. Por lo menos no del todo.

Podría decirse que aunque su infancia no fue como la que la mayoría de los niños tienen, fue una infancia agradable. Siendo ahijada del golpeador de las Avispas de Wimbourne tenía muchos privilegios, ningún niño o niña había asistido a tantos partidos de quidditch como ella lo había hecho y ningún infante mágico era tan bueno volando una escoba de carreras como la pequeña Rookwood. Desde que tenía memoria, Blaire ha pasado la mayor parte de su corta vida en campos y estadios que en su propia casa.

El _tío Ludo _(como a Bagman le gustaba que le llamase la niña) era muy divertido y la llevaba consigo a todas partes, aunque eso cambió un poco cuando éste se tuvo que retirar del mundo del quidditch, siendo jugador claro, porque curiosamente obtuvo el puesto de jefe en el 'Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos' (como si el viejo Augustus hubiese cumplido su promesa) así que se podría decir que seguía haciendo algo que le apasionara tanto como jugar.

Se podría decir que a Blaire no le faltaba nada, pero era evidente la ausencia de sus padres. Constantemente preguntaba a su tío Ludo por ellos, y éste le respondía que no se preocupara por ellos, que se encontraban bien pero que por situaciones fuera del alcance de muchos no podían estar con ella. Y cuando preguntaba por dichas situaciones Bagman respondía: "Cuando seas mayor te lo explicaré para que lo entiendas mejor, y ya no hagas más preguntas".

Obviamente la niña no quedaba del todo satisfecha con esas respuestas, si no les pasaba nada malo ¿entonces por qué tanta desidia de decirle la verdad? Si supuestamente nada había que temer. Pero dado que no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto mas que esperar no le quedaba de otra que ser paciente. ¿A quién le gustaría crecer sin saber absolutamente nada acerca de sus padres mas que sus apellidos?.

Los continuos pensamientos que tenía respecto a sus padres ya no agobiaban tanto su mente como años atrás. La joven Rookwood tenía ahora once años y acababa de recibir su carta de admisión al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y eso era todo que tenía en la cabeza desde que Deméter (la lechuza del tío Ludo) llegó a casa con dicho pergamino en el pico. Estaba tan ansiosa que no podía esperar para ir al callejón Diagon a comprar todo lo que venía escrito en la lista anexada a su carta, pero no tuvo oportunidad de ir enseguida sino que tuvo que esperar hasta que faltaban dos semanas para el día primero de septiembre, en el cual iniciarían sus clases.

Blaire aun recordaba cómo había sido aquél día en el que visitó el callejón Diagon, viajó con polvos _floo_ y llegó junto con el tío Ludo a una chimenea no muy lejos de Gringotts, el banco de los magos. Por primera vez en su vida entraría a la cámara Rookwood, ni ella ni Bagman la habían visto antes y éste sólo pudo observar un pedazo de la fortuna puesto que los duendes no le permitieron pasar y no dudaban en que fuera a robar algo de la fortuna de la familia de Blaire. Ludovic no tenía la mejor reputación con los duendes al parecer.

El tío Ludo le indicó donde estaban las tiendas donde compraría sus útiles y se retiró porque tenía asuntos que atender en el ministerio. La primera tienda a la que llegó fue Flourish y Blott's. Había una gran fila pues al parecer no era la única que decidió ir precisamente ese día a conseguir las cosas que necesitaría para el colegio.

Delante de ella pudo ver a una gran familia de ocho personas; el papá, la mamá, y seis hijos. Cada uno de ellos con un distinguible cabello pelirrojo. La madre de la gran familia era una señora de estatura no muy alta y regordeta que tenía de la mano a los niños que parecían ser los más pequeños, y tenía una platica con su esposo. Dos de los hijos más grandes hablaban sobre la copa de la casa (lo que sea que eso fuera, Blaire no comprendía del todo), otro estaba parado muy derecho con los brazos cruzados esperando a que fuese su turno de ser atendido, y dos chicos idénticos andaban muy inquietos de un lado para otro, recibiendo de vez en cuando un grito de su madre para que se calmaran. A simple vista se podía observar lo diferente que eran todos y cada uno de los integrantes de esa familia pero se veía que eran muy unidos y Blaire no pudo evitar notar el contraste que hacían aquella familia y ella.

Blaire se quedó profundamente hundida en sus pensamientos y perdió noción del tiempo y el espacio hasta que algo, o mejor dicho, alguien la empujó haciéndola caer en el piso.

"¡George! ¿Qué te dije acerca de andar corriendo por toda la tienda? ¡mira lo que haz hecho!" gritó muy furiosa la madre de los niños idénticos.

"No soy George mamá, soy Fred, ¿qué no me reconoces?" dijo el que niño que la había tumbado con un tono hasta cierto punto pícaro, pensando que tal vez su madre se distraería con eso y así evitar el sermón.

"¡Quien sea el que la haya tirado!¡les dije que estuvieran quietos!" la señora volteó a ver a su marido, "¡Arthur diles algo!" reclamó.

"Ah, si" le tomó un rato pensar en lo que diría, "Niños, obedezcan a su madre, ella tiene razón" dijo tratando de ser autoritario, pero era obvio quién era la que llevaba los pantalones en la casa. El niño al que regañaban empezó a reír junto con sus hermanos más pequeños pues la contestación de su padre causó que la señora también lo regañara a el por 'no imponer respeto' como ella decía.

Blaire casi olvidaba que estaba en el suelo porque se quedó viendo la escena que ocurría frente de ella, pero luego se acercó uno de los niños que estaban correteando por la librería y le ofreció la mano para levantarla.

"Disculpa que te hayamos tirado" sonrió un poco "Bueno, en realidad no fui yo pero no creo que Fred se disculpe" Blaire aceptó tomar su mano y la ayudó a levantarse, "¿También vienes a comprar tus libros para Hogwarts?" le preguntó el muchachito.

"Si, es mi primer año, y gracias por ayudarme" dijo amistosamente Blaire.

"Nosotros también vamos por el primero" contestó George, lo supuso porque era al que su mamá había confundido con el otro hijo, "Mis otros tres hermanos van más avanzados, Bill ya está en su último año, Charlie está en el sexto y Percy en el tercer grado" dijo señalando cuál era cual, "Todos están en Gryffindor, Fred y yo estaremos ahí también" dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

"Eso aún no lo sabes" dijo sonrientemente Blaire.

George estaba a punto de responderle algo pero escuchó la voz de su madre llamándolo para que cargara su bonche de libros como los demás ya lo hacían. Blaire pudo notar que muchos de los libros que habían comprado estaban ya muy gastados y con las portadas viejas. Aunque era de imaginarse, lo más probable era que quisieran economizar consiguiendo libros más baratos para conseguir mejores cosas con más dinero, pensó la niña, después de todo si que era una familia abundante.

Blaire fue a pagar su paquete de libros y fue a buscar un lugar donde recargarlos en lo que sacaba su bolso que había sido encantado con un hechizo de extensibilidad. En lo que buscaba una mesa George junto con su hermano gemelo se acercaron cargando sus libros.

"¿Quieres que te esperemos en lo que llegan tus padres para que te ayuden a cargar?" preguntó amablemente Fred sin saber que la niña estaba en el callejón Diagon completamente sola. A Blaire le tomó por sorpresa esa pregunta y se entristeció un poco, que fue evidente para los gemelos.

"No… mis padres no me han acompañado, gracias" dijo con la cabeza baja y con un tono de que no le agradaba hablar de ello.

"¿Cómo que no te han acompañado? Deberían estar aquí contigo en tus primeras compras escolares, ¿cómo esperan a que cargues todas esas-?" pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque George lo interrumpió, pues éste notó que la plática la estaba poniendo incómoda .

"¡Espera un momento!" dijo George tomando una pausa para pensar que diría para desviar el tema de las padres de la chica, habló algo fuerte y los ojos de Blaire y de Fred estaban sobre de el como si esperasen a que les dijera algo importante. ¿Por qué otra razón habría casi gritado? .

Así que dijo lo primero que se le había venido a la mente.

"Aun no sabemos cómo te llamas " dijo un poco apenado porque se dio cuenta de lo tonto que pudo haber sonado.

Por otro lado, Blaire estaba agradecida de que no hubiera comentado nada más sobre con quién o quien no fue acompañada al callejón y se animó un poco.

"Yo soy Blaire Rookwood" dijo sonrientemente y les extendió la mano, primero a uno diciendo: "Y tu debes ser George" y después al otro "Y tu Fred". Los chicos también extendieron su mano y se quedaron sorprendidos.

"¿Qué? ¿dije algo mal, me confundí?" preguntó la joven bruja.

"¿Cómo es que pudiste distinguir cuál es cuál?" preguntó Fred aún asombrado por eso y por el hecho de que por lo general siempre iba mencionado primero él y después George.

"Bueno, supongo que por la voz, no lo sé" dijo también un poco confundida ella, ¿cómo explicar quién era quién? Simplemente podía decir cual era cual sin pensar por qué, era algo confuso.

"Debe ser alguna clase de don o poder" dijo George, "Ni nuestra propia madre nos puede diferenciar" dijo divertido, pues era cierto y los tres rieron un poco. Blaire guardó sus libros en el bolso y se despidió de los gemelos diciéndoles que esperaba verlos en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Compró después el caldero de peltre, las túnicas y el uniforme, el telescopio, la balanza de latón y el juego de redomas. Dejando para el final su varita y la mascota, pero decidió ir primero a Ollivander's, para su suerte cuando entró se estaba yendo un cliente, siendo atendida de inmediato. La varita que la escogió (como decía el viejo dueño de la tienda) le agradó bastante, era de acacia con pluma de fénix y medía veintinueve centímetros y medio, a pesar de ser quebradiza a Blaire le parecía bonita.

Se dirigió por último a la tienda de animales, nunca en su vida había visto tantas jaulas o lechuzas, pues eran las que predominaban en la tienda. Pasó por donde estaba la zona de los sapos pero le parecieron repulsivos. Comprar otra lechuza teniendo ya al buen Deméter no era tan buena elección, de todas formas no tenía a nadie a quien escribirle mas que a su tío Ludo. Se estaba dando por vencida sobre conseguir una mascota hasta que pasó por una jaula en la que vio los ojos más preciosos que jamás haya visto, el ojo izquierdo de color azul hielo y el derecho de color verde amarilloso. Era un elegante gato de angora y no lo pensó ni dos veces en comprarlo. Cuando lo estaba pagando, la vendedora le comentó que era el mejor ejemplar cruza de _kneazle_ con angora turco que ha vendido. Blaire decidió que la llamaría Felicia y pronto se encariñó con la gata. Ahora si estaba lista para ir a Hogwarts y no podía esperar más.


	3. Hogwarts

Con la rutina tan agendada que llevaba Blaire en su vida, las dos semanas que faltaban para ir por primera vez a la estación de King's Cross en Londres habían concluido, y se encontraba ansiosa empujando el carrito en el que cargaba todo su equipaje en una gran maleta café que llevaba sus iniciales grabadas de una manera muy elegante (un obsequio de su padrino). De no ser por las ansias que tenía la niña de once años por llegar a la plataform se hubiera dado cuenta de lo concurrida y ruidosa que resultaba ser la estación llena de muggles apresurados por llegar a cualquiera que fueran sus destinos. La jovencita nunca había tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con ellos, pero por lo que leía y escuchaba de las personas mayores que trabajaban con su tío sabía que no acarreaban más que problemas, habían ocasionado un sinfín de guerras entre ellos mismos y aunque pareciera que 'arreglaran sus asuntos' no parecían llegar a ningún acuerdo a fin de cuentas. Aunque era de imaginarse, pensaba Blaire, pues ¿Cómo rayos se las podrían arreglar sin magia?.

Bagman acompañó a la niña a través de un muro que separaba al andén 9 del 10 y llegaron por fin a la plataforma. El tren en el que sería transportada hacia su tan esperado colegio era simplemente magnífico y enorme, relucía muy brillante la pintura negra y roja en él y con letras doradas pudo leer que decía 'Expreso de Hogwarts 5972'.

"Ah, extraño aquellos tiempos en los que aun era estudiante en Hogwarts. Simplemente inolvidables" dijo Ludovic con una gran sonrisa. "Verás que también a ti te traerá grandes experiencias Blay" (como la llamaba de cariño desde que la niña podía recordar) "Me temo que no podré acompañarte hasta los compartimentos, así que, aquí nos despedimos" le dijo mientras la abrazaba afectuosamente, después de todos esos años estando al cargo de ella y a pesar de los sucesos por los que lo hicieron pasar Augustus y Hydra, le llegó a tomar cariño a su pequeña ahijada.

"No es una despedida tío Ludo, recuerda que volveré para navidad" dijo sonriente Blaire, "y espero encontrar una torre de regalos esperándome para ese día" y le correspondió el abrazo a su padrino.

"Ya veo que tu nunca vas a cambiar, ¿Verdad?" le preguntó Ludovic a lo cuál la niña le respondió solo con una sonrisita traviesa. "Cuídate mucho Blay, recuerda escribir antes de dormirte para que me cuentes en qué casa quedaste, y espero que seas una buena Hufflepuff como tu queridísimo tío" le dijo a Blaire con un guiño en el ojo.

Ludovic tenía que retirarse, no contaba con mucho tiempo así que la despedida fue por así decirlo rápida. Blaire llegó con tiempo de sobra para encontrar un buen compartimiento en el cual sentarse y escogió uno que tenía vista hacia donde entraban todos por el gran muro de la plataforma. Observó como todos estaban acompañados por sus padres, aunque fueran de los alumnos más grandes iban acompañados para despedirse con sus familias. Blaire no odiaba su vida con su tío, tenía todo lo que pedía, no le faltaba nada, viajaba con frecuencia y a donde sea que fuera con él la trataban muy bien, pero eso no significaba que no quisiese una vida normal con un papá y una mamá. No pudo evitar imaginarse a ella cruzando por la plataforma tomada de la mano de su madre, su padre estaría empujando el carrito con el equipaje y haciéndola que se le hiciera tarde para subir al tren por todo lo que le estarían diciendo sobre que se portara bien, que durmiera temprano, hiciera sus tareas y que procurara no enfermarse.

Quedó tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la puerta de su compartimento había sido abierta hasta que escuchó que le hablaban.

"Mira Georgie, es nuestra amiga de la librería" se escuchó una voz extrañamente familiar.

"Qué suerte que te hayamos encontrado, Blaire. ¡Todo el tren está lleno ya!" escuchó decir a otro.

Volteó a ver quiénes le hablaban y eran los chicos que la habían hecho caerse hace dos semanas en Flourish &amp; Bott's. Fred y George Weasley si mal no recordaba. Y se veían muy entusiasmados de haberla encontrado.

"Qué raro que me hayan encontrado ¿no?, siéntense, al menos ya nos conocemos un poco" dijo la niña contenta. "Tenía miedo de que llegara algún desconocido y que me cayeran mal"

"Bueno, a menos que no te caigan mal los desconocidos que te tumban al suelo entonces creo que no habrá problema" dijo muy sonriente George.

"Mientras no lo vuelvan a hacer, claro" contestó la chica de pelo negro bromeando con ellos, "¿Acaso eso que tienes en tus manos es una rata, Fred?" le preguntó algo asqueada al ver tan desaliñado y viejo animal.

Los gemelos se voltearon a ver muy asombrados, hacía más de dos semanas que no se veían los jóvenes brujos y aun podía recordar cual gemelo era cual.

"Sí, se llama Scabbers, ha estado en mi familia desde hace ya algunos años, sé que no se ve nada impresionante pero peor era nada" contestó Fred mientras todos veían al roedor.

"Me parece repulsivo, no quisiera pensar lo que Felicia le haría a esa cosa" dijo aún asqueada Blaire.

"¿quién es Felicia?" preguntaron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo con mucha curiosidad.

"Es mi gata, es mitad kneazle, bueno, por lo menos eso dijeron en la tienda y me hicieron firmar un permiso. Pero la tengo en su jaula, nunca ha viajado en tren y pensé que lo mejor sería que estuviera dormida todo el camino. Mi tío Ludo me compró una posición en la tienda de mascotas para eso"

"¡Vaya! Que suertudo eres Scabbers, será mejor que no te tengamos cerca de esa gata" dijo Fred

"Bueno, si lo llega a matar o a comérselo será probablemente lo más interesante que le pasará en su vida" bromeó George y los tres se rieron.

"Y díganme, ¿les gusta el quidditch?" preguntó amistosamente Blaire.

"¡POR SUPUESTO!" contestaron de inmediato ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo muy entusiasmados. "¿A ti te gusta? ¿cuál es tu equipo favorito?" preguntó George

"Los _Montrose Magpies_ definitivamente, pero cuando no están jugando ellos apoyo a _Puddlemore United_ o a los _Ballycastle Bats" _contestó Blaire muy alegre.

"¡_Puddlemore United_ nos encanta!" dijo un gemelo.

"Aunque las _Arpías de Holyhead_ tampoco están nada mal" dijo el otro algo picarón, pues ese equipo está conformado totalmente por brujas y muy guapas.

"Bueno, son muy buenas jugadoras" rió Blaire pues sabía por qué lo decían "Eso no se los puedo negar".

Los tres niños siguieron platicando por horas acerca de quidditch, dulcerías, tiendas de bromas, grupos musicales, etc. Encajaban tan bien los tres que los gemelos Weasley parecían haber encontrado a su nueva y primera mejor amiga. A Blaire le parecían simplemente divertidísimos, y supo desde ese viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts que jamás se aburriría con ellos a su lado.

"¿Sabes Blaire? Realmente esperamos que seas seleccionada en Gryffindor como nosotros" dijo George.

"¿Cómo ustedes?" se rió un poco "Me parece están tan seleccionado en una casa como yo lo estoy, aun no lo saben" y les sonrió.

"Sabemos que ahí vamos a estar, y también lo estarás tu, ya verás" le dijo Fred.

"Si, no me gustaría que estuvieras en Slytherin, eres demasiado buena para estar ahí" comentó George.

"¿Qué tiene de malo esa casa?" preguntó bastante curiosa la niña.

"Todos los magos perversos han estado en Slytherin, papá dice que en esa casa siempre están los obsesionados con la pureza de la sangre"

Blaire se preocupó un poco, ¿por qué habría una casa en Hogwarts en la que sólo hubiera gente mala? ¿y si la seleccionaban ahí?.

"Pero vamos Blaire, dudo mucho que te escojan ahí" le sonrió tiernamente George.

"Si, no te preocupes, y aunque estuvieras ahí no te dejaríamos de hablar, aunque seas una hechicera perversa en el fondo que quiera asesinar a Scabbers" bromeó Fred y se rieron todos.

Ya se veía el cielo muy obscuro, hacía alrededor de una hora que habían pasado por el último pueblo muggle y por fin habían llegado a la estación de Hogsmade, un pueblo cien porciento habitado por magos que se encontraba no muy lejos del colegio, aunque sólo estaban en la estación se podía apreciar lo bello que era aquél pueblito.

"¡Los de primer año, por aquí!" gritaba un enorme hombre con cabellos largos y alborotados y una barba muy abundante.

"¿Por qué nos separan a los de primer grado?" le preguntó Blaire a los gemelos.

"Charlie dice que porque a nosotros nos hacen una prueba antes. Para ver si somos dignos de estar en Hogwarts" dijo Fred muy serio (aunque realmente era

mentira, solo lo decía para asustar a Blaire).

"¿Una prueba? ¿ pero de qué? " preguntó escéptica la niña, conocía a Fred lo suficiente para saber que debía ser una broma.

"Si, tenemos que luchar contra un dragón todos juntos, los que no sobreviven son cocinados para el banquete, ¿de dónde creías que sacaban toda la comida?" Sonrió Fred.

"Bueno, en ese caso, les iré agradeciendo desde ahorita por ser parte de mi alimentación esta primera noche" contestó Blaire vacilando con ellos.

"Fred, ahora si estoy seguro de que estará en Slytherin" bromeó George poniéndose atrás de su hermano, simulando estar atemorizado de la pequeña bruja.

Cuando por fin se habían reunido todos los niños en su mayoría de 11 años, el gran hombre los guió hasta lo que era una orilla del lago negro, había varios botes y por suerte para Blaire, botes en los que se podía ir de tres en tres, obviamente se fue con sus dos nuevos amigos.

La vista era simplemente inolvidable, Las luces del castillo se reflejaban al igual que las estrellas en la superficie del agua. Había muchísimas ventanas y cada una de ellas estaba iluminada, Blaire podía imaginarse lo cálido que debía ser estar ahí dentro, no podía esperar más. Y después de un cuanto rato llegaron a la otra orilla del lago, la que daba más cerca al colegio. Hagrid, que era el gran hombre que los había guiado por el lago, los llevó hacia la entrada principal, subieron algunas escaleras y todos se detuvieron al ver a una bruja ya algo mayor esperándolos al final de los escalones, en lo que era el vestíbulo. Tenía un sombrero puntiagudo y vestía con una túnica color violeta oscuro.

"Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, yo soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall y en un momento los guiaré al gran comedor donde el sombrero seleccionador les asignará una casa, las cuales son cuatro; Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. La casa será como su hogar dentro del colegio. Con sus triunfos acumularan puntos para sus respectivas casas, los cuales los podrán apreciar en los relojes de arena que ven atrás de mi, pero así como los pueden ganar los perderán si rompen las reglas." Volteó un poco hacia atrás, dónde se encontraba la enorme puerta que daba al gran comedor y después volvió su vista hacia los nuevos estudiantes. "El momento llegó, síganme" dijo la profesora.

Y así los guió hacia el enorme comedor por el cuál pasaron por en medio, a ambos lados de la fila de primeros había dos mesas muy largas, en las cuales ya se encontraban los alumnos de años superiores. Todo ese gran salón estaba decorado tan cálidamente como Blaire lo imaginaba, pero aún mejor. Había cientos de velas y las ventanas con vitrales eran simplemente hermosas, pero lo que más le gustó a la niña fue el techo, o bueno, ni siquiera estaba segura de si había alguno pues podía ver el cielo tal cual lo vio mientras iban en el lago, lleno de estrellas y una luna muy brillante y redonda.

Justo al frente de ellos había otra larga mesa, en la cual estaban todos los profesores, en medio de la mesa estaba Albus Dumbledore, el director. Era un hombre de pelo largo y canoso, tenía gafas en forma de media luna y una larga naríz, vestía al igual que la profesora McGonagall con un gran sombrero puntiagudo, y llevaba puesta una túnica con tonos dorados y azules.

McGonagall se puso frente de ellos, al lado de un banco en el cual reposaba un viejo sombrero ya roto y de apariencia gastada y tomó un gran pergamino que estaba al lado de éste. El sombrero seleccionador empezó a cantar una canción, que era prácticamente un resumen de lo que se buscaba en cada casa.

"Qué miedo me da ese dragón, no estoy segura de sobrevivir, es terrorífico" le susurró Blaire a los gemelos los cuales dieron silenciosas risitas.

"Cuando diga su nombre, pasarán al frente y les colocaré el sombrero seleccionador" dijo McGonagall mientras desenrollaba el pergamino. "Miles Bletchley"

De entre los primeros salió un muchacho de pelo corto y negro, en cuanto le pusieron el sombrero fue seleccionado en Slytherin al igual que otros muchachos (Lucian Bole, Adrian Pucey, Cassius Warrington, Graham Montague)

Cada que era seleccionado un alumno en una casa, ésta rompía en aplausos y recibían a los nuevos con mucho entusiasmo, claro, algunos más que otros y Blaire sólo esperaba que donde fuera que la seleccionaran la trataran amablemente por lo menos.

Y Así fueron pasando los nombres, (Johnson, Jordan, Stimpson, Bletchley, Davies…) hasta que fue el turno de que la ahijada de Bagman fuese llamada.

"Blaire Rookwood" llamó McGonagall, y la chica se dirigió a sentarse en aquél banco, la profesora le puso el sombrero y éste empezó a hurgar en su mente, viendo cosas que ni siquiera la niña sabía o sabría.

"Mm, si, ya veo, posees mucha ambición dentro de ti para lograr tus metas y astucia, Slyherin parece estar llamándote" Dijo el sombrero e hizo que la niña se pusiera nerviosa, ella sólo quería estar con sus amigos y aunque le hayan dicho que no importaba en qué casa la pusieran, realmente sentía que debía estar con ellos.

"¡Ah!, pero ya veo, los lazos de sangre no significan todo a fin de cuentas. Mejor que seas… GRYFFINDOR" anunció el sombrero. Blaire se sintió aliviada, Fred y George aun no eran llamados pero tenía el presentimiento de que estarían juntos compartiendo casa. Fue a la mesa y fue saludada muy amistosamente por sus nuevos compañeros.

Los gemelos fueron de los últimos en ser seleccionados, pero como ambos habían dicho, quedarían en gryffindor y se sentaron junto de con ella. Cuando terminó la selección de primeros el banquete apareció y era los más delicioso que se hubiera visto y degustado jamás. Blaire y los gemelos hicieron rápidamente amistad con un chico llamado Lee, también era un aficionado del quidditch y poseía el sentido del humor que ya tenían los tres.

Al final de la cena cantaron el himno del colegio, y a Blaire en lo personal le pareció algo ñoño pero de igual forma lo cantó, cuando terminaron los prefectos los guiaron hacia las salas comunes. La de ellos se encontraba en una torre, tenían que pasar por miles de escaleras que por si fuera poco cambiaban a su antojo. Las paredes estaban adornadas con muchos cuadros, éstos saludaban a los nuevos alumnos y les daban la bienvenida. Llegaron al final de una escalera y dieron justo enfrente de un gran cuadro arqueado de una señora rechoncha. Su prefecto dijo la contraseña y el cuadro de abrió, revelando una hermosa sala circular decorada con tonos rojos, dorados y marrones. Había una linda chimenea, sillones, mesas, y un tablón de anuncios que por el momento no contenía nada.

Las habitaciones de las chicas se encontraban de lado derecho de la sala y se subía a ellos por unas escaleras, a Blaire le tocó compartir dormitorio con sus compañeras de primero, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet y Patricia Stimpson. Se sorprendieron mucho las niñas al ver que sus equipajes juntos con sus mascotas (las que llevaban) ya estaban ahí al lado de las camas ya asignadas. Blaire se cambió a sus pijamas, le escribió una carta a su tío contándole todo acerca del viaje y su primer banquete, le dio la carta a Deméter y se echó a dormir. Vaya que había sido un día inolvidable, lleno de sorpresas y nuevas amistades para la joven Rookwood.


	4. El Mapa Del Merodeador

Las primeras semanas de Blaire en Hogwarts pasaron mejor de lo que esperaba. Hizo amistad rápidamente con sus compañeras de habitación, Angelina, Alicia y Patricia, aunque con esta última no era tan amiga que como con las otras dos chicas. Y la razón era simple, las tres estaban completamente aficionadas con el quidditch y aspiraban a jugar para su casa cuando pudieran (pues a los de primer año no se les permite participar en el equipo). Era agradable para ella pasar tiempo con las señoritas Johnson y Spinnet, después de todo no podía estar todo el tiempo con Fred y George, había cosas que simplemente no podía contarle a ellos (cosas de chicas).

En cuanto a sus clases, la única que parecía no gustarle mucho era Historia de la Magia, ¡el profesor era un fantasma! Y había rumores de que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había muerto, que simplemente se había levantado a dar clases como era de costumbre. Incluso le gustaba más la clase de pociones o herbología que eran las que el mayor porcentaje de los alumnos detestaban.

Blaire también aprendió que había demasiados estereotipos en el colegio. Y se dio cuenta de ello en su primera clase de vuelo en escoba con Madame Hooch. Estaban su casa y las serpientes de Slytherin, se estaban reuniendo apenas en los campos y mientras caminaba con Alicia sintió que alguien atrás de ella tocaba su hombro. Era un chico de Slytherin de cabello castaño oscuro y tez clara.

"Oye, disculpa, pero creo te conozco" dijo el muchacho.

Blaire lo observó pero su cara no le parecía familiar, no recordaba haberlo visto en otro lado que no haya sido en la selección de casas el primer día.

"Perdón pero no creo que te haya visto antes" le contestó Blaire educadamente.

"Yo soy Adrian Pucey, me parece que te vi en una fiesta del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos si mal no recuerdo" le extendió su mano a la chica para saludarla formalmente. Blaire tomó su mano y la agito un poco.

"Entonces tal vez si haya sido yo, mi guardián es jefe del departamento. Yo soy Blaire Rookwood, pero me temo que no recuerdo haberte tratado" le contestó amablemente, no había razón para ser grosera si la estaban tratando adecuadamente, a pesar de las miradas y refunfuñadas que le daba su amiga Alicia, la cual se fue directo al campo para alcanzar a sus demás amigos.

"Ah, entonces no me equivocaba" sonrió un poco el muchacho, "aparte de esa fiesta te conozco porque cuando acompaño a mi padre al trabajo y nos topamos con el señor Bagman mi padre le pregunta por ti y siempre termina sacando fotos tuyas" agregó Adrian.

"¿Saca fotos mías mi padrino?" se avergonzó un poco Blaire, "Vaya, esa si no me la sabía".

"Si, tiende a hacerlo seguido, pero no te preocupes, no le contaré a nadie" rió un poco el niño, "Bueno, nos estamos viendo Blaire" se despidió de ella para reunirse con sus demás compañeros de casa.

Cuando Blaire alcanzo a sus amigos notó que tenían viéndola de una manera rara desde hacía unos minutos. Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarles nada pues Madame Hooch había llegado.

La primera clase de vuelo no fue para nada difícil pues ya sabía volar al igual que muchos de sus compañeros, y ninguno pareció tener problemas con los ejercicios básicos que les puso la profesora. Lo que sí no le gustó a Blaire eran las escobas, eran barredoras, estaban muy gastadas y el palo ya estaba muy astillado. Parecía como si llevaran siglos en el colegio. Pero no mencionó nada, era lo único que podría volar por lo menos por todo ese año, ya que aun no podían llevar sus propias escobas.

Cuando terminó la clase ya era hora de la merienda y se dirigían al Gran Comedor y fue en el transcurso de los campos al castillo en el que empezaron a 'bombardearla' sus amigos con preguntas, todos al misto tiempo.

"¿Por qué hablabas con él?", "¿Qué no viste su insignia de Slytherin en su corbata?",

"¿Por qué no le dijiste que no te molestara?", "¿Qué quería?", etc.

"¿Saben?, es un poco confuso tener a tres personas más a parte de Fred y de George hablando al mismo tiempo" dijo bromeando Blaire. "Pero les contaré, al parecer me conoce por mi padrino, y tal vez nos vimos en una fiesta del ministerio pero no lo recuerdo" contestó muy calmadamente pues no veía cuál era el lío con haber intercambiado un par de palabras con aquél chico.

"¡Pero es un Slytherin!" dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

"Pues si, por algo el escudo en su uniforme es verde, ¿no?" dijo un tanto sarcástica pues eso era algo obvio.

"¿Entonces? Los Slytherin sólo le hablan a los de otras casas para burlarse de ellos o humillarlos" dijo Lee.

"¿Qué tal que sea una trampa para ponerte en ridículo?" le dijo George.

"Bueno, pues no lo creo. Me habló muy educado y amistosamente" les contestó Blaire que seguía sin ver el problema.

"¡De seguro quiere algo!" exclamó Lee.

"¿Como qué?" preguntó Blaire.

"Bueno pues… umm…" se detuvo a pensar un poco el chico para después simplemente contestar: "¡Nada bueno! Eso es obvio".

"Vamos, no es como si los fuera a cambiar por él, ustedes son mis mejores amigos" les sonrió la chica y al parecer con eso dicho bastó a los otros jóvenes de primer año.

Después de la merienda tenían un pequeño receso y después Historia de la Magia con el profesor Cuthbert Binns. Alicia, Angelina y Lee iban delante de Blaire y los gemelos, iban ya en camino al Aula 4F para tomar su clase, justo antes de dar vuelta al corredor para llegar a su destino Blaire sintió que la jalaron de su túnica haciéndola quedar detrás de una columna.

"¡Hey! ¿por qué me jalonean? Ya me arrugaron la manga" dijo mientras estiraba un poco su túnica para acomodarla.

"¿Qué prefieres? Una manga arrugada o-" dijo un gemelo.

"Estar en la divertidísima clase de Historia" terminó el otro.

"Umm… ¿pero a dónde iríamos? ¿y si nos ve un profesor?" preguntó la muchacha.

"Podríamos darle una vuelta al castillo, a esta hora todos tienen clases, no habrá ni siquiera prefectos" dijo Fred.

"Sí, nadie nos podría delatar " dijo muy entusiasmado George.

Blaire sonrió muy traviesamente, tenían razón, era imposible que los atraparan perdiendo clases y accedió a pasear por el castillo, después de todo era un lugar enorme y podrían terminar alguna sección de el para cuando les tocara la siguiente clase pensaba la joven niña.

Se encontraban en el primer piso, pensaron que sería mejor empezar en la planta baja y así se irían subiendo de niveles hasta que conocieran cada rincón del Colegio. Era una meta que se habían puesto los dos magos y la bruja, les tomaría años tal vez, pero para eso tenían lo que restaba del año y todavía otros 6 (y vaya que muchas clases a las que faltarían para cumplir dicha meta).

Iban muy confiados por el vestíbulo cuando vieron a una gata salir de detrás de una armadura. Una gata con enormes ojos amarillos y con pelaje de muchos tonos oscuros. Se les quedó viendo con una mirada bastante penetrante.

"¿Y este gato qué? ¿piensa quedarse a medio pasillo todo el día?" preguntó Fred.

"Creo que ya lo hemos visto antes, de algún lado la recuerdo" dijo Blaire tratando de recordar.

Los tres estudiantes no le tomaron más importancia a la gata y prefirieron rodearlo para seguir su camino, pero en cuanto pasaron por un lado del felino éste se puso a maullar y después escucharon una voz en dirección del gran comedor.

"¿Acaso haz atrapado a estudiantes fuera de clase Señora Norris?"

Era la voz de Argus Filch, el vigilante y celador de Hogwarts. Un hombre de aspecto asqueroso según la joven Rookwood, bastante desaliñado y que parecía odiar a todos los alumnos del Colegio. Los tres magos no lo pensaron ni dos veces y ya se encontraban corriendo por todo el vestíbulo tratando de perder a la gata. George vio a unos cuantos metros más adelante una puerta y les hizo señas a su hermano y a su amiga de que se metieran ahí. Abrieron la puerta y la cerraron lo más silenciosamente que pudieron, pues la gata podría oír en que dirección sonaba algún portazo (o qué tan lejos).

Se quedaron casi inmóviles hasta que escucharon el trote y los gritos de Filch pasar.

"¡Los atraparé bribones! ¡ni crean que se me van a escapar!" sonó la voz muy agitada de tanto correr.

" 'No habrá ni siquiera prefectos' 'Nadie nos podrá delatar' " arremedó Blaire a los hermanos Weasley, bufándolos.

"Oh, vamos Blaire, sólo se nos olvidó por un momento la existencia de nuestro querido Filch" dijo George

"¿Qué será este lugar? Huele asqueroso" dijo Fred tapando su nariz. Y vaya que olía mal, no tan exageradamente como Fred lo hacía parecer pero efectivamente había un olor a pescado frito en aquella habitación.

Una de las paredes tenía un enorme archivador con muchos cajones, cada uno con su etiqueta, los gemelos se dieron a la tarea de ver qué había en cada uno, aunque la mayoría eran carpetas con los nombres de algunos estudiantes y cosas que habían hecho (cosas "malas" para ser más precisos).

Blaire pudo observar que había también un escritorio con su respectiva silla, un sillón justo en frente del escritorio y al lado una cortina roja. Fue hacia allá para ver que había detrás de la tela roja y se sorprendió bastante al ver que había una cama con una mesita de noche al lado.

"Me parece que este debe ser el cuarto de alguien del personal" dijo la niña mientras iba hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

"Alguien del personal muy apestoso" bromeó George y le sacó un par de risitas a los otros dos.

"Confiscados y Altamente Peligrosos" dijo Fred mientras leía en voz alta la etiqueta de uno de los gabinetes. "¡Debe haber cosas muy buenas aquí!" exclamó entusiasmadamente.

George y Blaire se acercaron para ver que cosas sorprendentes sacaría Fred de ahí. Pero terminaron totalmente decepcionados pues solo sacaron juguetillos de lo más simples, algunos de ellos de procedencia _muggle_ y otros ya muy gastados, probablemente llevaban año ahí.

"¡Pf! Son puras cochinadas, no les veo lo altamente peligroso por ningún lado" dijo Blaire.

"Deben estar aquí por alguna razón, tal vez tengan algo oculto" dijo George, y sonaba bastante razonable.

"¡Miren! Este debe ser lo más ridículo de este cajón" dijo Fred mientras sacaba un pergamino amarillento y con muchos dobleces y a lo que parecía ser totalmente vacío.

"¿Ven? ¿qué podría tener de oculto un simple pedazo de papel?" dijo la chica.

"¡De seguro tiene algo bueno en él! ¿Saben algún hechizo para revelar cosas de los objetos o algo por el estilo?" preguntó George, aunque la pregunta iba más que nada para Blaire, Si Fred supiera alguno lo hubiera usado ya.

"Creo que recuerdo uno de la Escuela de Encantamientos" dijo la niña recordando sus clases.

"Mamá nunca nos quiso llevar ahí" dijo Fred.

"Sabía que la hubiéramos vuelto loca antes de empezar el aprendizaje formal aquí" bromeó George y los tres rieron.

"Ya recordé qué hechizo era" Blaire sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia el pergamino, aclaró un poco su garganta y dijo "¡_Aparecium!_" salieron unos cuantos destellitos morados de la varita y en pedazo de papel se formaban letras con tinta negra. Blaire tomó el papel y lo leyó pero no en voz alta, los gemelos sólo la miraban, su expresión de curiosidad al tomar el pergamino cambió rápidamente a una de desagrado haciendo que la niña respingara la nariz de una forma muy chistosa.

"¿Qué dice?" preguntaron ambos gemelos mientras la niña les aventó el pergamino para que éstos pudieran leerlo.

"El señor Lunático presenta sus respetos a la señorita Blaire Rookwood y le pide que deje de fisgonear lo que no le importa. El señor Cornamenta está de acuerdo con el señor Lunático y le gustaría añadir que a nadie le gustan las niñitas entrometidas. Al señor Canuto le gustaría mencionar que la señorita se ve excepcionalmente horrenda con ese peinado. El señor Colagusano le desea a Blaire Rookwood un buen día y espera que haga algo al respecto de su voz chillona, atentamente _Los Merodeadores_" en cuanto terminaron de leer los gemelos le echaron un vistazo a Blaire y se empezaron a redoblar de la risa en el piso.

"¡No es gracioso! Al menos ya sabemos porque estaba ese maldito pedazo de papel ahí" dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y paraba un poco la trompa, molesta obviamente.

"Debe tener algo importante, no creo que haya sido creado para insultarte Blaire" dijo Fred entre risas mientras lo doblaba y lo metía en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Ugh, no pensarán robárselo ¿o sí?" preguntó la niña.

"No lo tomes como un robo-" dijo Fred.

"Es más bien un préstamo a largo plazo" terminó George.

"No es como si Filch se ponga a revisar qué le falta o no de este archivero" mencionó Fred.

"¿Cómo sabes que esto es de Filch?" preguntó Blaire.

"Es obvio, solo mira las cadenas recién pulidas y los artefactos de tortura colgados" dijo Fred.

"Filch siempre dice cómo se muere por usarlos" dijo George.

"Suena lógico, no deberíamos mencionar nada de ese cochino papel hasta que averigüen lo que hace realmente, si no lo sabemos de aquí a una semana hay que devolverlo" le dijo la niña a sus amigos.

"¡Trato hecho!" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Pusieron las demás cosas en su respectivo sitio y al poco tiempo escucharon como los demás estudiantes habían salido de sus clases y caminaban por el corredor, dirigiéndose a su siguiente clase. Lo mismo que aquellos tres jóvenes primeros hicieron. Con esa pequeña aventurilla tuvieron para el resto del día.


	5. Descifrando Al Pergamino

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Blaire Rookwood y los gemelos Weasley encontraron y tomaron prestado aquél pedazo de pergamino viejo y amarillento, pero sin lograr descifrarlo, aunque parecía que el mismo papel trataba de darles pistas cuando no los insultaba (como había pasado ya con la pobre Blaire) por ejemplo 'parpadeo en la vida aquí y allá', ¿qué rayos significaba eso? Los jóvenes brujos no tenían idea, pero podían notar como eran vacilados por dicho artefacto, así que empezaron a utilizar frases más divertidas y parecidas a las que habían dicho cuando obtenían las pistas.

"Creo que deberíamos dejarlo por la paz, cuando quiera revelar su contenido lo hará" dijo la chica.

"Oh vamos Blaire, tenemos que seguir intentando, apuesto a que tiene oculto algo extraordinario" comentó Fred mientras terminaba de apuntar su varita al papel.

"Ha de ser algún truco solamente, hasta ahora sólo nos insulta o dice pistas sin sentido, quien sea que lo haya hecho no tenía intensiones buenas" le contestó Blaire.

"¡Eso es!" gritó emocionado George, como si ya tuviera la respuesta.

"¿Qué?" le preguntaron Fred y Blaire con un tono de curiosidad.

"Piénsenlo, el pergamino nos insulta cuando pedimos que se muestre a nosotros de manera normal ¿cierto?" su hermano y su amiga asintieron con la cabeza. "Y cuando vacilamos con el nos da acertijos, ¡tiene que ser una frase que le asegure que no lo queremos para algo bueno!" contesto exaltado George.

"Hermano, admito que me siento impresionado, ya casi eres tan brillante y guapo como yo" dijo Fred enfatizando la palabra 'casi' y los tres jóvenes magos rieron. Realmente tenía sentido lo que George había deducido.

"Entonces debe ser algo así como 'prometo no utilizarte de buena manera'" dijo el brillante gemelo mientras apuntaba su varita al pergamino, pero este les dio la misma pista.

"No, ¡debemos ser más convincentes con el!, intentemos con otras palabras" dijo Blaire.

"¿Qué puede ser más convincente que una promesa?" le preguntó George a su amiga.

Fred sonrió traviesamente, como si tuviera ya la respuesta en la punta de la lengua y muy seguro de sí mismo dijo "¿Qué tal un juramento entonces?".

"No pretenderás hacer un juramento inquebrantable con un pedazo de pergamino ¿o sí?" preguntó Blaire.

"No precisamente" contestó Fred.

"Freddy, creo que nuestras mentes nuevamente están en sintonía" le dijo George a su gemelo mientras de oreja a oreja se le formaba una sonrisa traviesa idéntica a la de Fred.

"¿Saben? No puedo leer sus pensamientos cabezas de calabaza" dijo Blaire bromeando con ellos.

"Georgie, creo que la señorita Rookwood está sacando su lado hostil"

"Si recibo otro insulto tan infantil tendré que escribirle a mamá para que venga por nosotros" dijo George fingiendo un tono de drama.

Justo antes de que Blaire les pudiera responderles algo los llamaban.

"¡Oigan!" les gritaba su amiga Angelina desde el pasillo de la sala común que daba a la parte de atrás del lienzo de la Señora Gorda, "¿Piensan quedarse ahí todo el día? Ya es hora de Pociones y Snape nos quitará puntos si llegan tarde, ¡apúrense!".

"Angie tiene razón señoritas sensibles, intentemos revelar el pergamino mañana" les dijo Blaire arremedando la forma en que le habían hablado los gemelos mientras tomaba su bolso con sus útiles.

"Definitivamente, mamá tendrá que tomar el primer expreso a Hogwarts que salga" dijo George guardando el pergamino y tomando de igual manera sus cosas para dirigirse a la clase de Pociones.

Los jóvenes magos no tuvieron mucha suerte de intentar activar el pergamino para el día siguiente, pues era 31 de octubre y en el Gran Comedor hubo un banquete que jamás podrían olvidar. Era su primer festín de Halloween en Hogwarts, y Blaire no pudo haberlo imaginado mejor.

El estrellado techo del Gran Comedor además de estar decorado con su usual hechizo tenía calabazas flotando y murciélagos de verdad revoloteando en la parte alta del comedor, había enormes caminos de mesa para cada casa respectivamente en tonalidades naranjas y velas negras y moradas flotando sobre ellas.

En cuanto a la comida los elfos domésticos se lucieron, cocinaron deliciosos pasteles, galletas e hicieron dulces de los más exquicitos que hayan probado antes (Fred, George y Blaire se propusieron a averiguar dónde se encontraba escondida la cocina de Hogwarts para comer más delicias de los elfos cuando ellos quisieran).

"Hermanitos, si mamá los viera comer así en la casa pensaría que los matan de hambre en el colegio" bromeó Charlie, uno de los hermanos más grandes de los gemelos que se encontraba cerca de ellos. En ocaciones festivas como Halloween a los Weasley les gustaba comer reunidos y entre amigos, se encontraba también cerca el altanero de Percy y su amigo Oliver y al lado de Charlie el mayor de la enorme familia de pelirrojos, Bill, que retiraba su larga melena a los costados de su cara para que no se le metiera el cabello en la boca.

"Si mamá cocinara así de rico—" dijo un gemelo.

"Jamás saldríamos de 'La Madriguera" terminó el otro.

"¿La Madriguera?" preguntó Blaire curiosa

"Así se le llama a nuestro hogar" le contestó Percy muy educadamente a la niña.

"Oh, ya veo, ¿pero por qué le darían un nombre así? Es una casa subterranea?" preguntó nuevamente de la manera más inocente. Lo cual causó que soltarán tremendas carcajadas los Weasley y Wood (que ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer la casa).

"Para nada, verás" empezó a explicarle Bill, "Al principió papá y mamá sólo contaban con una pequeña casa de un piso a las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole, pero como verás la familia creció tanto que se vieron en la necesidad de ir construyendo cada vez más pisos hacia arriba".

"Imagina ese monumento muggle en Italia Blaire, la torre de Pisa, pero más irregular" le dijo bromeando Oliver Wood.

"¡La torre de Pisa pero con cerdos y gnomos!" dijo George y nuevamente todos rieron.

"Tenemos incluso nuestro propio estanque" agregó Charlie.

"Y cinco viejas chimeneas" comentó Bill.

"Sí, no es gran cosa pero no se podía pedir más con el sueldo de papá y siete hijos. Si no fuera por la magia que le han puesto a la casa ya se nos hubiera caído encima" dijo un tanto disgustado Percy, quien era el único que no era del todo agradecido con su padre y su labor en el Ministerio. Antes de que alguno de sus hermanos pudiera haberle respondido algo Blaire comentó algo.

"Suena a que es un lindo hogar para una familia completa" dijo sonriendo y en un tono que sólo podía haber sido ese que el de una niña añorando lo que jamás ha tenido. Detrás de esa sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban tanto que ya se encontraban al punto de lagrimear, pero antes de que rodara una sola gota de sus ojos se levantó de la banca, "Disculpenme, ya vuelvo" y con eso se retiró del Gran Comedor en pleno festín.

"¡Ves Percy! Ya la hiciste sentir mal" regañó George a su hermano.

"No creo que haya sido su comentario Georgie" le dijo Bill, quien era el más maduro entre ellos y podía imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa? No entiendo, solo dijo que ya regresaba" dijo Fred que no tenía ni la menor idea de cual era el alboroto.

"En todo caso, lo que yo haya mencionado no le afecta en nada" dijo Percy sintiendose ofendido por la acusación de su hermano menor.

"¿Entonces por qué se fue?" preguntó George.

"Ah, son cosas de niñas, no te preocupes" le respondió Charlie mientras comía (más bien devoraba) un gran trozo de pastel de calabaza.

"Eres muy joven para entender eso, míranos, somos mayores que ustedes y aun no sabemos qué les pasa" le dijo Oliver.

"Seguro no es nada" mencionó Fred con la boca atascada que apenas y se le pudo entender.

"No lo sé, tenía un brillo extraño en sus ojos y la manera en que lo dijo parecía triste…" habló George en voz alta, recordando en su mente a su compañera hace unos minutos, fue tan profunda la recreación que hacía que no se dio cuenta de que lo dijo en lugar de pensarlo.

Las miradas de los chicos se fueron todas sobre el, unos con ojos pícaros y los de Fred con asombro, en sus 11 años de vida jamás lo había escuchado expresarse así.

"¿Qué ven?" preguntó George tratando de disimular que no dijo nada.

"Oh nada hermanito, sólo contemplámos el resplandor que emiten tus ojos y esa voz melancólica con la que te expresas cuando Blairy no está" dijo Charlie mientras los demás se burlaban de él, George también se rió un poco de sí mismo, sólo podía imaginar lo ñoño que pudo haber sonado.

"No es nada de lo que imaginan, pero mejor voy a ver si está bien" se levantó, tomó unos panecillos para guardarlos en los bolsillos de su túnica y se fue en busca de su amiga.

No le fue muy dificil encontrar a la jóven bruja, todos estaban en el Gran Comedor y no era como si la chica fuera tan tonta para merodear lugares desconocidos sola. Así que fue a uno de los lugares que a la niña le agradaba, el puente de piedra, justamente en el arco que lo separaba del corredor tapizado.

Blaire estaba simplemente recargada contra la pared y viendo hacia el cielo estrellado, la luz de la luna y la luz del corredor de al lado hacían resaltar de brillantez las mejillas humedecidas de la niña. Rápidamente las frotó con la manga de su túnica al escuchar los pasos correspondientes a su amigo.

"Blaire, ¿qué sucede? Sé que algo te pasa" le dijo George mientras se acercaba para poder charlar con ella.

"Es sólo que…" Blaire se tomó una pausa para dejar salir un suspiro, "¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? En la librería"

"Sí, Fred te hizo caer al suelo, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso?"

"Antes de que me tumbara yo los observaba, pocas veces he visto familias tan grandes y bueno… No es que las envidie pero me duele pensar que yo…" No pudo terminar su frase pues con cada palabra que daba se le apretaba más y más un nudo que sentía en su garganta, unas cuantas lagrimas más salieron de sus ojos y se sentó en el piso, con abrazándose de sus piernas donde escondía su cara. Lo que menos quería era ser vista llorando por algo de lo que no se sentía cómoda hablando, algo que ha tenido guardado dentro de ella desde hace mucho.

George se sentó al lado de ella, y puso su mano en la espalda de su amiga, frotándo un poco en señal de empatía.

"No sé que es por lo que estés pasando y dudo que pueda ayudar en algo pero si necesitas hablarlo con alguien puedes confiar en mi" dijo el niño pelirrojo.

Blaire moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba dijo entre suaves sollozos

"No conozco a mis padres, no sé por qué no se encuentran conmigo, no sé si estén muertos, si no me hayan deseado en sus vidas. Desde que tengo memoria sólo hemos sido mi padrino y yo. Me duele tanto el contraste que hago con aquellas familias, como la tuya, que se ve tan unida, tan completa… No es que no aprecie el asilo y las atenciones que mi padrino Ludo me ha dado, pero si hay una cosa que realmente he querido siempre es saber tan sólo la razón por la que no se encuentran conmigo".

George podía imaginarse únicamente lo que sentía su amiga, pues él nunca ha pasado por esa situación, su familia tenía sus altibajos pero nunca le faltado ni la compañía ni el cariño de sus padres y sus hermanos.

"Blaire… yo sé que algún día lo sabrás, no pierdas tus esperanzas. Eres mi mejor amiga y la de Fred también, eres muy bien recibida en nuestra casa cuando tu desees ir. Para nosotros la amistad vale tanto como los lazos de sangre, aunque no sea lo mismo que tu buscas nuestra familia es también la tuya y aunque no te guste estarémos contigo siempre" Le dijo a la niña que dejó de esconder su cabeza y la levantó para verlo directamente a los ojos que estaban llenos de pura honestidad, eran esas las palabras más recomfortantes e inesperadas que no había recibido hasta ese momento.

"Gracias George" sollozó nuevamente "Realmente lo aprecio mucho" y le dio a su amigo una débil sonrrisa.

"Así es" dijo el niño mietras de su bolsillo sacaba uno de los panesillos que había tomado del Gran Comedor para ofrecerselo a la jóven de cabellos oscuros. "Acabas de ganarte todo el paquete Weasley" bromeó un poco y Blaire rió un poco entre bocados. Mejores amigos no pudo haber encontrado.

Para el día siguiente los gemelos y la niña se encontraban en la sala común muy aislados del resto de la casa, pues tenían un viejo papel que decodificar. Intentaron con frases que incluían las palabras 'jurar' y 'nada bueno', sabían que estarían a punto de conseguirlo pero comenzaron a desesperarse.

"¡Vamos pergamino tonto coopera!" le gritaron al papel los gemelos.

"¡Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas!" le gritó Blaire mientras apuntaba su varita al centro de un dobléz. Pero no pasó nada fuera de lo normal.

"¡Juro solemnemente que mis inteniones no son buenas!" dijeron simultaneamente los tres magos. Antes de que alguno de ellos intentara con otra frase vieron algo extraordinario, la tinta negra empezaba a mostrarse de manera completa, se leía por el frente de ese dobléz en el centro:

'_Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, los proveedores de ayuda mágica a los traviesos se enorgullecen en presentar el Mapa del Merodeador.'_

Los tres tenían los ojos bien puestos sobre lo que ahora resultaba ser un mapa, y si sus mandibulas lo hubieran permitido estarían sus bocas ya en el suelo. Blaire hizo a un lado ambos pliegos del centro y efectivamente, lo que habían descubierto era un mapa, ¡y de nada más ni menos que Hogwarts!, estaban dibujados todos los pasillos, y los nombres de los estudiantes y los profesores se movían por doquier. Mientras más lo desdoblaban más lugares del castillo aparecían, al pasar su vista por la sala común de Gryffindor de entre los nombres de sus demás compañeron pudieron ver los de ellos.

"Brillante" dijeron los gemelos, los tres ahora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tenían consigo una herramienta que los ayudaría a conocer cada rincón del colegio y a realizar sus travesuras de la manera más eficiente.

"Chicos, tenemos un castillo que recorrer de punta a punta" dijo la bruja, a lo que sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza, sin perder más el tiempo guardaron el mapa y se fueron directo a descubrir los secretos que guardaba el castillo.


End file.
